Q-five
: "Q-five holds a speech of over one minute about imagining Q-T die, I don't feel like writing it down..." :: -'The GM's memory notes' :: Q-five is a Humanoid Robot Engineer played by RandomNumberGod in the roleplaying game Forgotten Universe. Appearance The Humanoid Robots of the Forgotten Universe are constructed in a way so that they are almost completely identifyable as humans. They have skin, hair and they wear clothes just like any other human. So Q-five is a tall white male in his mid-twenties, according to appearance. He's got blonde hair with a slightly dak tone. The only thing that reveals his identity is the skin on his arm, which is damaged and torn to reveal the metal construct bellow. Q-five generally makes no attempt to hide this. Backstory Q-five is a Humanoid Robot constructed on Pluto for a top-secret mission that NO-ONE was allowed to know anything about. He was being shipped along with a series of others of his kind to a faraway place when the craft was assulted by an unknown military force. It is at this point unknown by the players if this was coincidence and the attack was mounted by some form of bandits or if an opposing party wanted the mission to fail. It is also unknown how big a part Q-five was to have in the following mission. What is known is that Q-five awoke the following day for the first time in his robotic life on the beach of an unknown planet. He was joined by several parts of the wreckage that was his ride. The robot was found by the workers of a workshop who had undoubtably seen the decent of the craft. They brought Q-five to their workshop, where they found that the mysterious thing was a natural at repairing and building things. Surely this must have been what he was built for. Q-five was offered a job on the spot. With nowhere to go and with absolutely no programming other then a basic human-socialicing program which gave him all the basic capabilities and knowledge all human should have Q-five had no choice but to go with them. For a few days Q-five worked and was appreciated. He learnt about the town and the planet. He got to know his fellow workers and his boss. He was working with something he somehow knew how to do and was good at it. During this time, you could almost call him happy. Barely three days after the decent of Q-five, The PotatoMasher landed on the planet and Shiny McStar and Phor-ty came to town asking for a good engineer they could bring with them, simply because it is a good idea to have one when travelling through space, not knowing what lies ahead. They were directed to the workshop. The boss casually told them "My workers aren't for hire. Human beings aren't for sale like that." Q-five was thinking happy thoughts of friendships at that moment. " ... except..." Q-five stared in horror as the boss casually sold him for money and told him to leave with the two strangers. All around him he heard clever remarks from the other workers about how he was to treat his new bosses well and how he should obey them. This marked the transformation of Q-five, into the negative, trigger-happy sadist we know today... Adventures During a small trip to a little forest planet Q-five had a little run-in with a small fuzzball with tusks. He had to fight for his life with his knife before getting it of his face. On that same planet the party picked up some pelts from a village. In a very scary scene (for anyone with a sense of fear) when flying through space Q-five found that none of his team-members could wake up despite being kicked in private places by robotic strength, which is just odd. Skills Q-five is a natural engineer, with abilities to build and repair technical items as small as a hand-weapon and as big as a spaceship. He also is able to open a link to the great Intranet, which is the internet of today... in universal size. The information you could gain by just browsing for a few days... Heh, heh, heh... Already mentioned, Q-five is rather strong being a robot that need not train for any muscles. This has not gone unnoticed by Q-five, so he uses this to his own advantage when he picks up as many weapons as he can. He is actually not that good at using them but he uses them often and with pleasure. Category:Forgotten Universe Category:Characters